Chemistry
by SolitaryWolf
Summary: Not all chemicals are bad. Without chemicals such as hydrogen and oxygen, for example, there would be no way to make water, a vital ingredient for beer." A chemistry lesson with the Organization, what more could you want?


Chemistry

This was one of the few lessons that the entire Organization was together for. And oh did most teachers dread it. The class queued outside the science lab waiting for their teacher, however, for once, they didn't want a sub – their chemistry teacher was a bit a legend. Just as Xigbar began to pull out his yo-yo, as Luxord started shuffling his deck of cards in ways people didn't know existed with Lexaeus watching and being flabbergasted by the motions of the speeding cards, Zexion retrieving his book from deep in his bag, Xemnas starting up an overly boring discussion with Saix, Larxene practising her dance piece, Marluxia going over his monologue, Vexen switching his iPod on and Xaldin threatening Demyx, Axel decided he was bored. So, naturally, some form of entertainment would be needed.

He wandered over to a cabinet that contained all sorts of preserved… things. How lucky was he? He pulled on the little handle of the door and it opened – very lucky. Smirking to himself he began to move the glasses of pickled creatures around looking for one he could use to his advantage. Ooh… tapeworm plus Larxene equals a hilarious event. Grinning from ear to ear he carefully unscrewed the lid on the glass jar containing the pickled tapeworm. He carefully lifted the slimy animal out; he grimaced at it but continued with his dastardly plan. Strolling casually back to the group he went and stood with Xiggy, who, luckily, was being pestered by his blonde victim.

"So, you think that, like, maybe me and you could like go to the next party together or something?" She asked.

"What? Soz I wasn't listening." The scarred man chuckled at her expression.

"Oh never mind." Larxene pouted slightly in annoyance – time for Axel to make his move.

"Hey! Larx, catch!" Axel flung the tapeworm at her and she squealed in fear as it landed on her head and dangled in front of her face.

"OH MY GOD! GET IT OFFA ME!!!" She screamed. Axel was bereft of sides as he watched the blonde run around manically with the tapeworm flailing all over the show. Xigbar began to lose control as he too burst out in laughter. Xemnas and Saix watched from a far as the rest of their classmates and people from other lessons who were still waiting for their teachers began to laugh at number XII. Xemnas turned his attention to the Organization, all of which were either laughing or smirking to some extent, and shook his head in dismay. Xemnas grabbed hold of Larxene as she passed him and Saix carefully removed the tapeworm from her hair and stowed it back into the pickle jar in the cabinet. Spoil sports.

As Axel calmed himself down from the legendary prank their teacher arrived. Mr Rowe. A truly epic person. He let them into the lab and they took their seats around the room. The front bench consisted of Xemnas, Saix, Vexen and Lexaeus and then some other random kids. The second bench had Luxord, Marly, Demyx and Larxene, from the Organization on and Xaldin, Xigbar, Axel and Zexion dominated the back bench. They were all evenly spaced around the room meaning they had total control over everything. There were only four lessons that the whole Organization was together – chemistry, biology, physics and art. This was the favourite.

Whilst Mr Rowe stood at the front and explained something about some atoms, Axel began to make the ammo that would be needed throughout the lesson – paper balls. Axel noticed that a pair of eyes were watching him closely. He looked to his left and saw Zexy watching him intently. It took him a moment to notice to realise that Axel had stopped ripping up his homework sheet from his Spanish lesson and screwing it up. Zexy locked eyes with Axel and flushed scarlet. Axel smirked and tore the sheet in half and handed a piece to Zexy with a cheeky grin.

Axel felt very responsible for Zexy – almost like a big brother. He was very protective of him and would never, ever hear a bad word said against him. He had been told that both Saix and Marly had had words with a few lads that had been giving him shit, this was nothing compared to what Axel had done when he had hold of them. Neither of them were seen in school for the rest of that week and had made a cautious return this week. Axel looked down at the paper ball in his hand – it was ashes. Dam. He poured them on to the floor and looked across to Zexy who was making him perfectly proportioned balls. Axel chuckled slightly and threw one lightly at him. Zexy smiled and returned the throw. Now for some real target practise.

Xigbar was sat in between Axel and Xaldin. He was currently turned away from Axel and facing Xaldin – they had smuggled four cans of beer into the lesson. Mr Rowe turned around to write on the board and Xigbar openly pulled his open can to his lips and drank deeply.

"Subtle." Xaldin whispered. Xigbar gave him a thumbs up and winked as he continued to throw back the drink. Just as Rowe turned around Xig threw the empty can under his stool. It crashed quietly and he received nothing more than an odd look from his teacher – safe. Unfortunately, Xaldin wasn't so smooth. He picked the worst time to start drinking and was sent out – Xigbar had to fight hard to stifle his laughs. The rest of the Organization turned to look at Xiggy as Xaldin trudged out, livid. Xigbar shook his head and laughed at his friends face through the glass in the door.

Demyx was furiously trying to keep up with his teacher's notes as he explained the way the electrons were set out in an atom. When the board was moved up to reveal more notes he slammed his head against the table and sighed heavily. A soft hand graced his shoulder and he turned to look at Marly, his head still flat against the desk. Marly pushed his book towards the mullet head; his beautiful calligraphy neatly explained everything to Demyx. It still didn't make much sense, but he was grateful to the pinkette. How the hell that guy remained so much more masculine than Demyx himself was baffling. Then again, Demyx seemed to fail at everything – including his own gender.

Larxene was twittering away constantly about some utter rubbish so far this lesson. Mainly slating Axel for being such a dick, but Marly had steered her off course with that one by stating that Xigbar would be very displeased to hear her slagging off his best friend. So she then broke into a huge conversation on how she wanted to go to the next party with him and tried to devise a master plan. Luxord was deeply bored with the conversation and knew the stuff he was being taught off by heart. So, he took to day dreaming and mindlessly moving the joker card through his fingers.

The joker was his favourite. It was the most intriguing and had the most power within the deck. It could become any card when needed and Luxord was talented at using it to trick his opponents. He also enjoyed throwing the joker card into conversations. He was very intelligent, he knew it too, but wasn't one for boasting. He kept his logic to himself and let people discover it for themselves. Whether that was by talking to him, listening to one of his English speeches or finding out the hard way by having him leave them speechless was up to the person involved. He was unnaturally low today; he made a note to pay a visit to Axel at some point during the lesson. Sighing, he tuned back into the lesson.

Xemnas, too, was staring out the window of the classroom. He was bored with chemistry; physics was the one he wanted to concentrate on at the moment. That and the odd emotions he was experiencing at the moment. He cast his mind back to his prefect duty last week; he had miraculously ended up lying on top of Saix. He remembered feeling very hot and almost flustered. His blue haired friend sat just a few inches away from him, as Xemnas thought of the close proximity they were in the tension began to build once again inside of him.

Saix was also reminiscing the events of his prefect duty. He was also, somehow, managing to listen to what Rowe was saying and take it all in. He threw a chance glance at Xemnas, who wasn't looking his way - thank god. He was an interesting character that intrigued Saix more than anyone or anything else could. Working out his feelings for Xemnas was difficult. He enjoyed his company sure enough… but did he want more? Saix lost himself in his own mind trying to work out what it was he wanted or possibly didn't want. How confusing.

Vexen was scribbling frantically getting down every word that came out of Mr Rowe's lips – whether it was relevant to the lesson or not. Hell he had even gotten down him telling Xaldin to leave the classroom. He was determined to be the best in his classes - it was what he did best. That and embarrass himself. Vex wasn't one to let a grade slip go easily. He took pride in his work and would be heartbroken if he ever got anything lower than a high 'A'. He was usually disappointed if he got anything lower than and 'A*' though. He often got shit and was called a 'grade-grubber' but things could be worse… at least he hoped they could be.

Understanding things was not Lexaeus' strong point. The whole 'so many electrons in a shell' idea was flying completely over his head. He stared at the board in bewilderment - shocked that such madness could make sense to any living being. Giving up on the whole concept of learning, Lex made the decision to see if he could eat something without being noticed. He was sat right at the front of the class so this probably wasn't a good idea. But, like I say, Lex wasn't the brightest of sparks.

"Lexaeus. Out." Were the words that followed that failed experiment.

Zexion was taking notes from the board and making paper balls for Axel in the gaps he had from writing. He knew his notes would have to be very clear though – Axel would end up using them at one point. He looked across at the red head who was currently firing his ammo off the end of a ruler into the back of a kid's head on the bench in front. Zexion smiled slightly as the girl turned around and flushed when she realised it was Axel who was shooting paper at her. She then turned to her friend and whispered something; they both turned around and smiled at him. Axel leaned across and whispered:

"Just laugh." Axel whispered into Zexy's ear, Zexy complied and chuckled slightly – as he did the two girls spun back round – heartbroken. Axel high-fived Zexy and furthered his aim to Lexaeus. Zexy often wondered what it was that had suddenly made Axel become such a close friend to him. Not that he was complaining, he would never, ever do such a thing. Axel and Marly were the best friends any person in the world could ask for. And Zexy would be helplessly… helpless without the pair of them. Marly was very emotional and good at expressing himself – suppose it was natural that he was good at drama. Their most recent prefect duty held a very emotional confrontation between the two men. Marly was a great comfort and stood up for Zexy in his hour of need. He had made Zexy's life a lot easier recently and Zexy could not think of any way that he could show how thankful he was. Although, Marly had a hug fetish… maybe Zexy could help in that department.

Axel, on the other hand, was very different in the way he showed his compassion. He was also good at drama, but he was famous for his improvisation and ability to make people laugh. No one could resist Axel's charm. But Zexy felt there was more than just his irresistible ways that attracted him to Axel. There was something else to Axel that others failed notice – probably because of his loud and somewhat obnoxious behaviour. However, without sounding too pervy, Zexy had studied Axel very carefully. There was a different side to him that he tried very hard to hide, a more vulnerable side. He had let his guard down last Friday at lunch. When he had seen Pandora with Cloud his metaphorical heart had broken. Both Zexy and Marly had felt very useless during that brief period of Axel's weakness. It was nobody's fault that Pandora had caught both guys' hearts. Unfortunately, Axel had pulled the short straw in being who he was and the type of person he is. A Nobody with a metaphorical heart of gold. Zexy sighed aloud, and he thought he had it bad.

"You alright kid?" Axel asked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm ok thank you. What about you?"

"Am gooooooood ta. Aup looks like we're about to start an experiment." He smiled and winked – a couple of the girls sat on one of the side desks swooned as he did so.

"Umm… I haven't been listening… how the hell am I supposed to know what to do." Zexy began to panic slightly.

"Chill out. I'm here. We blow stuff, kill a couple of guys, blow up more stuff, set Demyx alight, blow more stuff up… y'know – usual stuff." He smiled again and Zexy smiled too. There was something that Axel did that made anyone and everyone smile in some sort of way. Zexy's fucked up daydream came to a halt when there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in yet?" Xaldin asked in his booming voice.

"No." Mr Rowe simply looked at him and the class began to giggle. Xaldin turned and slammed the door shut again. Xig was in hysterics.

The class began pay a little more attention as the practical was explained. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Didn't I tell you, you're not coming in yet… oh."

"Hey sir." Pandora pulled a cheesy grin.

"Hello sir, I think we're in here for this double." Swan explained.

"Well come in then." Mr Rowe was a little stunned, he liked these two students – they were very good and everybody got along with them. Swan broke into a great explanation of what was happening whilst Pandora gazed around at the class. She picked out all the Organization members quickly – you could hardly miss them. But there was one in particular she wanted to find. There he was, sat at the back, mouth wide open, absolutely flabbergasted. Pandora blushed slightly; she bit her lip and bowed her head slightly – looking at him through her fringe. She giggled as Zexy closed Axel's mouth for him. He shook his head out and turned to Xig. Whispering something, he got angry and shoved him of his stool. Xiggy landed with an almighty crash and the whole class turned around.

"God Xig, how pissed are ya? Can't even stay on his stool." Axel shook his head and winked at Pandora.

"Right Swan, I think there's a seat next to… Luxord. He can give you a hand and get you up to date." Swan nodded and had to bite her own lip to keep from smiling and giggling uncontrollably – Lux was hot. She gently sauntered over to him and he grabbed her a seat. She giggled slightly and sat in between him and Marly – good seat! Swan found herself gorming out as Luxord began to tell her what they had been learning. His spirits had lifted the minute she had walked into the room. Larxene could murder someone.

"Pandora… ah yes, at the back, in between Axel and Zexion." Zexy began to snigger slightly as Axel actually flushed, for a guy without a heart – he was very emotional. Axel watched as Pandora gently glided towards them with her soft steps and took note of her winking at Swan as she passed. She sat down and the room all of a sudden became very hot for Axel.

"Can I just ask – are you actually listening to anything I'm saying?" Luxord asked Swan.

"Oh… er…" A blush appeared in Swan's cheeks.

"Never mind." The Brit laughed, "I'll show you later or something." He smiled her and then had an idea. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know how to play any card games… would you?"

"Strippoker!" Swan blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Er… Go fish?" Swan mentally kicked herself, hoping to god he hadn't been able to understand her outburst.

"Go fish it is." Luxord smiled again, "Perhaps poker should be reserved for later in the evening." Swan blushed again. Pandora was going to think she was a dick. The two played cards whilst Rowe went over the practical experiment. He didn't notice a thing god rest his soul.

Xaldin and Lexaeus returned to the room and Xaldin set about beating the living crap out of Xigbar. No such look came to the scary bastard as Rowe announced the class start moving. Axel and Pandora remained seated – too much effort. Pandora watched Axel fire the paper bullets across the classroom; she smiled and felt her heart smash as she thought about everything she was missing out on by not being with him. Then she recalled the words he had spoken to her the day she had found out that he didn't actually exist. She had to fight back the tears.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine thanks, and you?"

"Not too bad. Better now you're here." Axel looked up and smiled.

"You big softie." Pandora lightly punched him. She then moved from her stool to sit on his knee. Pandora inhaled his sweet burning smell that intertwined with cinnamon. She looked up to see Swan and Luxord playing cards. Swan was clearly failing; Pandora and Axel watched as she shoved Luxord in the chest (he had obviously won – again) and he toppled of his stool taking her with him! She landed, awkwardly, on top of him. A very bright blush became apparent on them as the pair tried to get up. Chemistry was great.


End file.
